official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Callahan County, Texas
Callahan County is a county in Texas. The population of the county is 13,544. Major roads Interstate 20 Interstate 20 Business US Route 283 Texas State Highway 36 Texas State Highway 206 Texas State Highway 279 Texas State Highway 351 Geography Adjacent counties Eastland County (east) Shackelford County (north) Jones County (northwest) Coleman County (south) Brown County (southeast) Taylor County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 87.34% White (11,830) 9.15% Hispanic or Latino (1,239) 2.20% Other (298) 1.31% Black or African American (177) 12.9% (1,747) of Callahan County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Callahan County has low rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 4 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.74 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Baird - 1,496 Clyde - 3,713 Towns Cross Plains - 982 Putnam - 94 Unincorporated communities Admiral Cottonwood Eula Ghost towns Belle Plain Callahan City Climate Fun facts * The county seat is named after Matthew Baird, the owner and director of the Texas & Pacific Railway. The railway depot is now operated as the visitor center and a transportation museum. * In 1993, the Texas Legislature designated Baird as the "Antique Capital of West Texas". It has twelve antique shops. * The Callahan County Library was started in 1937 by the Baird Wednesday Club. The Pioneer Museum was added in 1940. Both are located on the basement floor of the Callahan County Courthouse. The museum features farm and ranch implements, household items, clothing, barbed wire, and documents. * Cross Plains was the last stop on the Texas Central Katy Railroad spur from De Leon and Rising Star. The Katy abandoned the spur in the 1940s. An oil boom in 1925 increased the population, and by 1940 it was over 1,200. It has remained hovering around the 1,000 mark for the last 50 years. * The pulp fiction author Robert E. Howard, creator of the character Conan the Barbarian among others, lived in Cross Plains from the age of 13 in 1919 until his death in 1936. His former home in Cross Plains is now a museum. Every year, Cross Plains holds the Robert E. Howard Days and a Barbarian Festival on the second weekend of June. * On December 27, 2005, a grass/range wildfire destroyed 116 homes in and around Cross Plains. On December 29, 2005, the Texas Department of Public Safety listed 85 single family homes, 25 mobile homes and 6 apartment units as being destroyed. An additional 36 homes were damaged. The First United Methodist Church building of Cross Plains was also destroyed. Two people died after being trapped in their houses. The fire started 5 miles (8 km) west of the city along Highway 36, and westerly winds of up to 30 miles per hour (48 km/h) spread the flames into town, burning a total of 7,665 acres (31.0 km2) of land. On a little plus side, however, it spared the nearly century-old house (now a museum) of Robert E. Howard, author of the Conan the Barbarian books. Category:Texas Counties